haunted_fantasiafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Piglet98
Please wait q.q Heey, my chat froze and now it doesn't wanna load >~< Please wait for me before you go to bed!! q.q xx Lizzy ;-; I guess you've already left... my chat still doesn't work and I already closed and reopened my chrome and I restarted my comp, but it still doesn't work. *cries* I guess I'll see you tomorrow... And please... react to my messages for a change!! ;-; I never get any messages or replies ;-; xx Lizzy Ah okie dokie then~ Have fun~ ❀~ Shadow-chan ~❀http://images.wikia.com/lieat/images/3/3b/Efina_III.png Sick Hey, Im not feeling really good tonight... I feel like vomiting. So I won't be on, sorry. See you tomorrow night. '❀~''' Shadow-chan ~❀http://images.wikia.com/lieat/images/3/3b/Efina_III.png Hey, so I puked... xD But strangely I feel much better, so I'll be on chat o/ '❀~''' Shadow-chan ~❀http://images.wikia.com/lieat/images/3/3b/Efina_III.png Hey~ And nope, she's staying for another night... *Sighs* '❀~''' Shadow-chan ~❀http://images.wikia.com/lieat/images/3/3b/Efina_III.png Hey. My router won't connect to the internet, it's been like that since around 11am. I don't have much credit on my USB wifi so I don't know if I'll be on tonight.... '❀~''' Shadow-chan ~❀http://images.wikia.com/lieat/images/3/3b/Efina_III.png Hey Heey! It turns out Gezina won't come over, so I'm on now! I already finished school more than an hour ago so yeah. Hope to see you soon! xx Lizzy Hey, well internet still isn't working.... but I'll use my USB wifi - I only have $6 but Mum said she'll get a recharge tomorrow. I'll see you on chat~ '❀~''' Shadow-chan ~❀http://images.wikia.com/lieat/images/3/3b/Efina_III.png Hey, I wanna try to save my credit so I think I'll just not come on tonight. We're gonna call Telstra after school tomorrow and see if they can fix it, if not then I'll have my USB wifi to rely on. See ya tomorrow. '❀~''' Shadow-chan ~❀http://images.wikia.com/lieat/images/3/3b/Efina_III.png I'm on Hey~~ I'm on now. I hope to see you soon~! xx Lizzy I'm sorry if it's annoying that I send another message, but I have the feeling you already left and won't come and such... and we probably already have less time because the times changed. At least, mine went an hour backwards. And I really hope you'll come online >~< plus.. I'm lonely. :c xx Liz I have internet!! Hey~! Got my internet back! >:D '❀~''' Shadow-chan ~❀http://images.wikia.com/lieat/images/3/3b/Efina_III.png Hey~ Im on the chat now~ '❀~''' Shadow-chan ~❀http://images.wikia.com/lieat/images/3/3b/Efina_III.png Same here, I can't get on. And okay, I might as well go to bed too. Night~ '❀~''' Shadow-chan ~❀http://images.wikia.com/lieat/images/3/3b/Efina_III.png Please come q.q Heey! I've been waiting in the chat for you and Shadow-chan for quite some time now but you haven't shown up yet.. so I was hoping you could come on soon >~< I won't be on in time tomorrow and I'll go to my dad's this weekend.. so I won't see ya till Wednesday, my morning, if I'm lucky.. then I could be on from 18:00 your time (or around that time) till 20:20 your time.. I won't see you on Tuesday anymore. And if I won't see you Wednesday, then the next time I'll see you is maybe Friday, but doubt that.. or most likely next week Saturday :c So please come onnnn~~ xc PS, I already asked you before, but please react on my messages if I won't see you in the chat q.q xxx Lizzy! Nuuuu q.q ..I guess.. I'll see ya next week then.. or I actually hope Wednesday :c Hey, good luck with your game. But sorry, I won't be on tonight..... I've literally spent all day with my head over the toilet bowl puking up everything but my childhood memories.... _ _|| '❀~''' Shadow-chan ~❀http://images.wikia.com/lieat/images/3/3b/Efina_III.png Okie dokie, see ya then. '❀~''' Shadow-chan ~❀http://images.wikia.com/lieat/images/3/3b/Efina_III.png c': Heeey! I'm on right now!! I really hope to see you in the chat~ I'll be on till 20:20 your time or something because then I need to go to school! Hope to see you soon!! >w< xxx Lizzy Okay then, good luck. Message me when you get back ^^" '❀~''' Shadow-chan ~❀http://images.wikia.com/lieat/images/3/3b/Efina_III.png home earlier ~ Heeeey!! I'll be home earlier and Gezina won't come home with me, so I hope to be home around 11pm your time! So please wait for me ~~ and if possible, maybe stay a bit longer? C: Xxx Lizzy Ah! Okay then. '❀~''' Shadow-chan ~❀http://images.wikia.com/lieat/images/3/3b/Efina_III.png Won't be on Hey~ Sorry, but I really need to work on my assessments tonight so I don't think I'll make it q.q If I manage to finish one by 9pm then I'll leave you a message and hopefully you'll come on chat if so. If not, see you tomorro night... '❀~''' Shadow-chan ~❀http://images.wikia.com/lieat/images/3/3b/Efina_III.png Hey~ It was good, almost got it finished. Plus I have a very funny story for you xD '❀~''' Shadow-chan ~❀http://images.wikia.com/lieat/images/3/3b/Efina_III.png Hey~ Welcome back. I'll be on now~ '❀~''' Shadow-chan ~❀http://images.wikia.com/lieat/images/3/3b/Efina_III.png Yay~ :'D '❀~''' Shadow-chan ~❀http://images.wikia.com/lieat/images/3/3b/Efina_III.png Hey. I won't come on tonight, Im gonna do my Ancient History assessment which is a speech, power point presentation and a report on Sparta.. it's due on Thursday and I haven't started because of other assessments, I planned on doing it in the day but we had a bad storm and the internet was down until like 4-ish. I'll see you tomorrow night~ '❀~''' Shadow-chan ~❀http://images.wikia.com/lieat/images/3/3b/Efina_III.png Waiting Hey!! I've been waiting for over an hour now in the chat, but you haven't come yet, so I guess I'll message you. So yeah, please come on if possible! xx Liz~ I'll be on! Heeeey!! As you might remember, I'll be on around 18:30 your time tomorrow/later (so Wednesday). I hope to see you then~~ xxx Liz Sorry! Sorry, my internet was being really stupid last night and wouldn't let me on the wikia at all, not even edits would work.... now my router won't work, again... it comes up with "access point, router, or cable is broken" *Grumbles* I sent you a message on fanfiction last night but it seems you didn't read it. I got a recharge today so I'll be using my USB wifi.. '❀~''' Shadow-chan ~❀http://images.wikia.com/lieat/images/3/3b/Efina_III.png Yo me again, forget my previous message, Yours Truly who is a bloody genius remembered that we had a bigpond router and I hooked it up... hit it a few times before it connected, and ta-da internet °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖° '❀~''' Shadow-chan ~❀http://images.wikia.com/lieat/images/3/3b/Efina_III.png c: Heeey~~ I'm on right now, so I hope you'll come too, if possible~~ xx Liz Nvm... :c I have to go now... Hopefully see ya Saturday... ;-; Storm Hey, there's been a storm going on for the past 2 hours here - it's knocked out my internet and I'm not getting a lot of bars on my USB wifi, it keeps dropping down to none. So I'll see you tomorrow, sorry. '❀~''' Shadow-chan ~❀http://images.wikia.com/lieat/images/3/3b/Efina_III.png Waiting~ Heeey~!! I'm in the chat now, sorry I'm late, had to shower. Hope to see you soon~~ xx Liz Later Heeey!! I will be later than I said yesterday. I'll sleep in longer so I'll be on around 19:15/30 your time I think. I need my sleep ^^". The reason for this is because school starts much later because my math teacher is absent. So I'll have to go to school at 12:05 my time, so 22:05 yours. Hope to see ya then! xxx Lizzy~ Yeah there is ^^" '❀~''' Shadow-chan ~❀http://images.wikia.com/lieat/images/3/3b/Efina_III.png 35 minutes Yallow~ I'll be on for like 35 minutes from the moment I write this message, so I'll leave around 19:50 your time. So, maybe see ya, maybe not~ xx Liz Hey, won't make it on tonight. I was given 'holiday homework' so I thought I might as well get it over and done with tonight so I don't have to worry about it later~ So I guess I'll see you tomorrow~ :3 '❀~''' Shadow-chan ~❀http://images.wikia.com/lieat/images/3/3b/Efina_III.png Heyo, me again. Well I got like... 7 questions done, so I think that's enough for me for tonight xD I'll just finish them tomorrow. So I shall be on chat now \o/ '❀~''' Shadow-chan ~❀''http://images.wikia.com/lieat/images/3/3b/Efina_III.png